yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
YuYu Hakusho Wiki talk:Manual of Style
Why is information from the manga unacceptable? It is just as relevant as the anime, perhaps moreso being the original iteration, and I see no particular problem with at inclusion subheading like Manga Differences at the very least. Given this is the Yu Yu Hakusho wiki, it should really encompass the entire universe, not a partially defined one. Additionally, I challenge the premise of trying to whitewash the wiki from questionable themes. They are part of the anime/manga and therefore should be represented in the wiki. To ignore their existence is tantamount to spitting on the original work. Again, this should be a comprehensive reference, not a reference of what we think people can handle. Rakuen42 03:33, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Redirects Why exactly do we need to use redirect pages instead of directly linking to the article? It's slower to have to go through the redirect than it is to just be sent to the linked article. Tyg13 16:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC)- Ligistics #Animes dont get nearly enough attention in these sort of wikis, so I asked that it not be put in. Also, if you check, I said you can put the different information indented under that which is already present. #As for the inappropriate content, it isnt necessary, but if you feel it is put it under the trivia section. Those sort of things are obscene, and though they are present in the anime, it isnt appropriate. Just think if a child came to this wiki. --Kylecharmed 22:54, 27 July 2009 (UTC) The whole anime is inappropriate for children, the manga even moreso. That's also an amazingly intolerant viewpoint. :/ Rakuen42 03:52, 29 July 2009 (UTC) A more literal way to put this is that even in Japan there is still some censorship to not make their programs too indecent (ex. designing character nudity in the form of a mannequin rather instead of actual physical nudity that shows groin areas which I noticed from my viewing experience from Outlaw Star and Tenchi Muyo.), where in this country this is stricter censorship. Besides non of that stuff is major to the shows plot anyway and still has some appropriateness to reference since it doesn't revolve along some really nasty like sex which is something I know can't be referenced in broadcast anime. This is pretty much what I learned from my experience which I'll admit enabled me to also learn the different censorship standards for the United States. P.S. I am planning to collect the YYH manga and sorting out the major details on the important differences between the anime and manga but it will take a long time before the last two volumes are released. -Adv193 05:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Just to add one more note is that if this is going to become a heated debate I would suggest moving it a forum and invite other members to share opinions and hopefully get a consensus since difference of opinion like this will get us nowhere. -Adv193 16:22, 29 July 2009 (UTC) I agree with you!--Kylecharmed 12:01, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Profile Pics Why don't you guys use the Infobox for the Profile pics? This would be more professional than simply having it as a thumb.--Mr.Zeke 16:16, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :As I mentioned on your page, this wiki is still in an infancy stage. An infancy box takes up a lot of space, and since a lot of the character pages are still budding, it would make the article appear smaller. Just not right now!--Kylecharmed 19:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) : Wow, way to be offensive I'm new to this whole wikia thing, but I just read this and I can't believe what I just read. Miyuki being transgendered is somehow offensive? What? Are you serious? That's wrong, first off it's a central part of the character but what's more, the simple act of a man dressing like a woman isn't offensive in the slightest. Miyuki didn't do anything sexual, the only semi sexual part was Yusuke Groping her, that's it, but her being trans isn't at all offensive in-and-of itself. When ABC Family stops showing Mrs. Doubtfire on TV, you can say Miyuki is somehow offensive.DemonRin 16:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :It's not that its offensive, I have no problem with Miyuki, I loved watching her as a kid. However, it is explicit and isn't needed in the main article. It would be better to put it in the trivia section.--Kylecharmed 00:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::What Part is Explicit? I see nothing explicit about Miyuki whatsoever. DemonRin 05:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :::The fact that Yusuke groped her in order to discover she was male.--Kylecharmed 10:59, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, and Yusuke Gropes Keiko originally to alert her that he's actually Yusuke in Kuwabara's Body in episode 2. Yusuke's article just writes around it. This situation is actually easier, all you need to do is put that Yusuke "checks" to make sure Miyuki is a Woman, and finds out she isn't exactly one. Bam, you just covered the information accurately, but you were vague enough that a kid wouldn't get it. You just say check, outside parentheses and in lower case, and the kid won't put two and two together, for all they know it simply means Yusuke looked at her really close. Then you can put in Trivia if you like that Yusuke's way of "Checking" was to grope Miyuki :::::There are Clever ways to keep from saying sexual things if you try.DemonRin 01:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC ::::::I agree with DemonRin, besides that's not really trival, it's pretty important to the character--Swg66 01:45, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fine, I suppose we'll allow a Miyuki to be created. However, we will address her with female pronouns throughout the article and put the information that she is indeed male in her Storyline and Personality sections. Alright?--Kylecharmed 01:20, September 25, 2009 (UTC)P.S. Miyuki was my favorite character growing up, watching them on Cartoon Network!